In general, a wireless communication system provides various multi-media services such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), blue-tooth, and Internet. In this case, in order for the wireless communication system to easily provide the multi-media services, a high transmission rate of a large amount of data must be ensured. To this end, researches and studies have been carried out in order to improve the performance of an antenna apparatus in a communication terminal. This is because the antenna apparatus substantially transmits/receives data in the communication terminal. The antenna apparatus may operate at a corresponding resonance frequency band to transmit/receive the data.
However, a resonance frequency band is narrow in the above antenna apparatus. Accordingly, the communication terminal includes a plurality of antenna apparatuses so that the resonance frequency band may be expanded. However, since the communication terminal requires a space for installing the antenna apparatuses, it is difficult to miniaturize the communication terminal. That is, the communication terminal cannot use a relatively wide resonance frequency band through a single antenna apparatus.